


Mafia Times - Café AU

by Chibi_Mooshi



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mooshi/pseuds/Chibi_Mooshi
Summary: A normal day for Jack Sandiego at the Popped Cherry is quickly turned into an interesting challenge, as a handsome and mysterious customer walkes through the door. He becomes determined to get to catch the attention of this intriguing male, one way or the other, not only as the cashier for the small café, but most definitely romantically.





	

Day 1.  
“Hello and welcome to the Popped Cherry. What can I get you?” Jack Sandiego said with a pearly white smile, which matched his snow-white hair and contrasted his charcoal-black shirt. He had his sleeves pulled up to the elbows and his chest was hidden with a dark-red apron, where the seductive letters spelled out ‘the Popped Cherry’ with a drawing of a frappuccino with a cherry on top of it underneath.  
After working so many years at 'the Popped Cherry', a small café in the center of Manhattan, then Jack had developed an ability to tell what a person wanted based on their looks and at what time of day it was. Sometimes he wrote the entire order down on the cup before the costumer had even said ‘hello’.  
A businessperson in the morning was often in a hurry, so they took a strong, black coffee to go; a pair of girls after school often wanted something cold and fun whilst doing homework, so a smoothie or a frappuchino with a cake at the side was often the choice. A couple of tourists often went for something simple, quick or cheap, so the cappuccino or the regular coffee was often the choice, since they saved the money for a fabulous and authentic dinner.  
That was why the next costumer both intrigued and confused Jack over the borders of his comfort-zone and made him question his ability for the first time ever.  
It was early in the morning on a Monday, but the morning rush was already over, so Jack could allow himself to take his time, when making the drinks now. Whilst he waited for the door to open, he glanced over the design of the café; a simple, cozy interior on the borderline of seductive or sensual with the dark red chairs, the hardwood tables and the candles, which smelled of roses and which almost chocked the smell of freshly brewed coffee. On the walls were vintage posters of pin-up girls and males, which looked rather homoerotic.  
Whilst Jack was going over the different kinds of syrup, which they had by the counter, the door suddenly opened and Jack lifted his blue gaze up, only to catch the most beautiful man he had ever seen, showered in a stream of golden light from the morning sun. He immediately could not pin-point what the man was; he was wearing a tailored suit, clearly expensive so he might be a businessman in a high position, but his hair was long, golden and groomed in heavy curls, which fell around his shoulders as if he was a male model. His crooked nose, tired eyes and the few wrinkles, which showed he was at least in the start of his forties, just added to the handsomeness and masculinity, which this man beamed off, even when he looked like an angel in this lightning.  
Jack immediately tried to read his order through his appearance, but for some reason he came up blank, and Jack was so shocked by this blank page, he was giving, so he almost forgot to greet this mystery-man.  
“G-goodmornin’ and welcome to the Popped Cherry,” Jack said, shuddering slightly as his eyes met the males. They were unlike any he had ever seen; deep and ruby red.  
The male talked in a deep, Russian accent, when he answered. “Good morning, I would like a black coffee with two spoonful of sugar,” he said and smiled with such a gentleness, so Jack immediately forgot the order.  
“Er, black coffee and…?” he said, finding cup, whilst he kept his gaze on the man, scared he might disappear if he looked away. “To go?”  
“Black coffee with two spoonful of sugar and I want to have it here, please,” the man answered, beating all of Jack’s expectations completely with this kindness. He couldn’t be a businessman then, because he was in no hurry, he was polite and unstressed and he wanted his coffee sweet, but not light.  
Jack found a black pen from under the counter, holding it up to the plastic cup, biting himself in the lip as he wrote the order down. “You live around here or are you tourist?” he asked casually, not trying to seem too imposing, but as soon as he had seen this man, he had wanted to know about him, unravel the mystery, which the man was made off.  
“I have lived nearby for a couple of years, but I have actually never walked on this street before. It is just a couple of streets from my workplace, so I thought I could check this out, before heading there later.”  
At least the man didn’t seem taken aback by Jack’s sudden question, and Jack smiled a little bit too seductively than he usually did. “Well, I am glad you finally took the time to visit this street. I hope to see more of you.”  
He could have kicked himself right there; that was so cheesy, but the man seemed to laugh nonetheless. A rough, kind laughter, polite and crusty. The laughter made a heat rise to Jack’s cheeks, and he quickly returned his gaze to the cup, practically ripping his eyes off the handsome blonde.  
“I might,” the man replied. “This place seems very nice.”  
Jack did not know if the man was just being polite, but a big part of him really hoped that the man did return. “May I ask for your name? F-for the cup, I mean. I need to write your name on the cup,” Jack said, feeling like he had to explain that sentence more to himself than the man, who just nodded politely.  
“Al Esterson,” he said with a smile, stepping a bit back from the counter, as Jack started on making the coffee. The others were out for a breakfast or smoking break now that the morning rush was over, so it was just him and Al alone by the counter, only separated by the disk.  
Jack took his time, as he wanted Al glued to the spot for a little while longer, so that he could sneak glances at the handsome man, whilst he was pouring the coffee or finding the sugar. The man seemed in no hurry, and he merely stood and admired the café’s décor with a mysterious smile.  
“Here you go,” Jack said, placing the coffee on the counter, where after he leaned forward on his elbows, staring into the man’s eyes with a bright confidence. “Anything else that might catch your eye?”  
He knew he was being too flirtatious, way too flirtatious than he usually was, but there was something about this man, which dared him to leave that comfort-zone and tread on unknown ground.  
“Not right now, but maybe tomorrow,” he said, his smile suddenly leaving the polite area and going into a more suggestive manner, which made Jack think that he might have caught onto it.  
At the very least he held onto that, as he kept glancing sneak peaks at the man, after he had sat down by the end of the café to enjoy his drink. 

Day 2  
Jack did not know if the man had caught on to something anyways, because the next day he visited the café again, just after morning rush, and he just acted as polite and mysterious as the day before. Even when Jack asked him if he wanted anything else, something that didn’t necessarily belong on the menu, then the man just chuckled and said:  
“If it is not on the menu, then how do I know what I can get?” he asked, courtly, maybe a bit suggestive again or maybe it was just Jack reading into things.  
“I suppose you just have to experiment and take some chances,” Jack said, biting visibly into his lip as he wrote Al’s name on the plastic cup again, placing an elbow on the counter to fill the space. He did not know why he was being so flirtatious, especially towards a man.  
He had always known that he swung both ways, though he had only dated girls. A couple of months ago he had gotten out of a very toxic relationship with a girl, who turned out to be a cheater and a psychopath, so he had been very careful with starting anything new. However, something about Al wanted to make him take that leap, take a chance and try something new, despite Al being a male and about ten years or more older than Jack. Perhaps it was because the guy was older than Jack that made him feel like the male was more secure, a safer bet or a chance worth taking. Or perhaps he just thought that it might be time he tried the other side of his sexuality.  
“You are right,” Al said, his smile turning suggestive, making Jack chew his lip in anticipation, but he quickly released it, when Al’s eyes glanced over the counter. “I shall take a black coffee with vanilla syrup instead of sugar and a pump of soya milk, please.”  
Jack breathed out through his teeth, giving a nod to then make Al’s order. He did not know if the guy was teasing him, ignoring his attempts or generally being oblivious. He would ask his bosses, Olaf Bjørn and Mona Lisa, who were masters in the art of seduction, but first when he had given the man a few tries. He would definitely not give up so easily.  
As Jack handed Al his coffee, their fingers briefly touched and he felt a warm rush through his body and to his cheeks. “Here you go, Mr. Esterson,” he said, concentrating on not stuttering.  
The handsome blonde took the coffee cup, sending Jack a pleased smile as he pulled out his credit card to pay. “Please, just call me Al. Since this is the second time you ask for my name, can I ask for yours? In case you happen to serve me again,” he said with a deep chuckle.  
Damn right I will serve you again, I will fucking take every morning shift if I can get a chance with you, what was ran through Jack’s head along with the thought that what Al had said was definitely a flirtation, it had to be.  
“Jack Sandiego, at your service,” he said and made a little bow to Al’s amusement.  
“I will remember that,” Al said, moving over to the seat at the back of café, the spot he had been sitting at yesterday. Jack’s heart clenched as well did his fists around a plastic cup, happy to know that Al would remember his name, as cheesy and pathetic as that sounded. 

 

Day 7  
Though it seemed like Al kept his word and remembered Jack’s name, then it didn’t seem like he was catching up to Jack’s flirtations whatsoever. He would always come after the breakfast rush, wearing some kind of expensive and tailored suit, but he was apparently following Jack’s advice, because his order was never the same. He had first started experimenting with his coffee a bit, asking for different kinds of milks, syrups and temperatures, but now he went beyond that and even ordered food with it.  
It was of course in the café’s best mind to sell as much as possible, but it annoyed Jack beyond borders, because he could never predict what Al wanted. He would come through the door and Jack could be ready to write ‘black coffee, coconut milk & one spoonful white sugar’, but then Al ordered a latte with a hazelnut cake by the side.  
His co-workers had surely already noticed Jack’s tries at impressing this handsome costumer, which they all agreed on was quite the catch, by now, but since they all respected each other and the ‘I-saw-him-first-rule’, then they all stepped back and merely sighed quietly every morning Al would walk through the door. Al had surely not made any notion at the other servers, which was strange because the Popped Cherry was quite well known for the beautiful ladies, which worked there. They were all nice and polite, however, and even Jack’s little sister, Valentina, worked there as a part-time job beside college, unlike Jack who had taken the full-time.  
Besides Jack, there were only two other guys working there, if the boss also counted, and the second one occasionally liked wearing lipstick and high heels, so the locals often joked that it was two and a half man, which worked at the Popped Cherry.  
Jack hadn’t taken the advice of his co-workers yet and he surely hadn’t told his sister any of this, since she would undoubtedly tease him to the abyss with this. However, he would not give up just yet, because if Al wouldn’t bite on his subtler hints, then he would definitely try with something a bit more visibly. 

Day 11  
“Goodmornin’ Al, what would ya like today?” Jack said, giving him the most suggestive smile he could muster. It was clear sign that he had gotten comfortable with this handsome man, when he was giving up his polite greetings and started to use ‘ya’, a clear slur for causality.  
He had given up on predicting what Al wanted, but now looked forward to hearing what new stuff he wanted to try out. A part of him liked the unpredictability and challenge, which Al gave him, but at the same time he still really wanted to figure Al out, as if he was a code he needed to crack.  
“Good morning, Jack,” Al said with a casual, relaxed smile as always. Jack didn’t know if it was because Al generally had good mornings or if he was merely being polite, but the man had never seen just a little tense, stressed or annoyed when he came into the café. “I would very much like a latte macchiato with a hint of caramel and with a blueberry muffin on the side, please,” he said with a smile that always melted Jack’s heart.  
Jack memorized the order by mind, wrote Al’s name on the cup and in addition he also wrote his own number on the cup, right under Al’s name. It was a trick, he had thought a bit about for the past couple of days, and he was sure Al would get the message, when he saw this.  
“Havin’ a good morning?” Jack asked casually, since he enjoyed small talking with Al, when he got the chance. It had been horrible in the weekend, when most people didn’t go to work, so there was no morning rush, but in return people had come at all times of the day, so a few of them had even appeared when Jack was serving Al, meaning he had to cut his time short with his eye-candy.  
“I am now,” he said in his deep, rough voice, leaving shivers on Jack’s spine. It was times like these, were Jack wondered if he was flirting or merely talking about the food, but he deeply hoped it was the first option.  
Jack handed him his coffee and blueberry muffin, making sure to turn the coffee towards Al, so that the blonde could see his own name as well as Jack’s phone number. Jack had even added a winking smiley at the end, just to let Al know that he shouldn’t feel shy or confused.  
However, Al did not seem to notice it, or else he just teased Jack with the anticipation, because after Al thanked Jack with a heart-melting smile, then he headed down to his usual spot, where he pulled out a newspaper from his suitcase to read. Lately the man had gotten so casual in here that he was taking a new paper out, either The New York Times or some Russian newspaper. Sometimes he also pulled out his IPad to read e-mails, which Ginger, one of the female co-workers, had informed Jack off, when she had cleaned the table behind Al to take a peak.  
The only thing Jack could do now was to serve others, whilst waiting for his crush to notice his secret message. However, after about an hour with Al sipping to his coffee and eating his muffin, and with Jack taking not-so-secretive glances in the blonde’s direction, then Al finally stood up, only to walk over to the nearest trashcan to throw the muffin wrapper and the empty coffee cup into.  
At least he cleaned after himself, unlike other sloppy customers, but Jack felt his heart get crushed in ways he didn’t even know it could hurt.  
“Jack, are you alright? You look so gloomy. Does your stomach hurt?” Donna asked, another female co-worker, who were taking morning shifts whilst her kid was in kindergarten.  
“It’s not the stomach that hurts,” Jack sniffed, pulling out another plastic cup for the next costumer. However, he would not give up so easily. He still had other tricks up his sleeve. 

Day 16  
“A green tea and two blueberry scones, please,” Al ordered, smiling politely and Jack felt the sudden urge to bite into those puffy lips. He normally did not feel so aggressive, but he was starting to think that Al was either horribly oblivious or else he kept him on a string, teasing him. If he had noticed that Jack was flirting with him and had felt uncomfortable by it, then he would definitely had stopped coming; that at least comforted Jack that his messages were either too subtle or else Al just played hard to get.  
This time, however, Jack wrote his number on the napkin, which he wrapped around the coffee to then hand it to Al. He had noticed how the handsome male placed the napkin on his lap before eating, so his expensive pants wouldn’t get dirty, and he hoped that Al would at least notice this. He had even written the number in red this time, so it was easier to spot.  
However, when the blonde sat down to drink his coffee, then his hand must have slipped, because he fumbled a bit with the cup, spilling slightly on the plate with the scones on. Saying a few words, presumably in Russian, under his breath, he took the napkin and cleaned the table and plate, smearing the number away, leaving Jack with an open mouth and wide eyes staring at the other end of the room.  
“Close your mouth or a fly will make a nest in there,” Ginger said as she slapped Jack’s lower back, moving him back to work, though he pouted for the rest of the day. 

 

Day 22  
He tried the trick with the napkin again, but Al didn’t seem to bite on. After four tries, Jack admitted to himself that he was starting to get desperate and instead he planned a new form for attack.  
When Al came into the café, then Jack took a deep breath, leaning in over the counter on his elbows and sending Al a flirtatious smile. “Dobroe utro, Al,” he said, trying his best to twist the words into pronouncing the Russian words for ‘good morning’. Though it was just a simple YouTube video he had seen of the word being pronounced, he really hoped that he could catch Al’s attention with this. Especially when he was gliding his fingers over a cold cup of ice tea, getting his hands wet as he lightly nibbled on his lip, looking into Al’s eyes. “How are ya today?”  
“I am good, thank you,” Al said politely, staring back into Jack’s eyes with such a silent intensity that Jack felt his cheeks heat up. “And it is oo-tro, not u-tro, Jack. But the first part was very well pronounced,” Al laughed kindly, and Jack leaned back off the counter, licking his wounds from that embarrassment. “Have you been learning Russian?”  
Jack shot his head up, grabbing the opportunity, which Al was presenting him and hoping this was the day, this was the hour of dawn where Al might have allowed Jack to take his chance. “I had thought about it lately. Say, maybe you could give me some advice? Some personal… tricks?” he asked, leaning back in, only to get shoved off the counter again by Al shaking his head.  
“I am not much of a teacher. I did not grow up in Russia, but both my parents are, so all I know is just from hearing them talk. The accent is from them too, though.” Al’s eyes searched the menu on the wall over the counter, letting his eyes fall upon Jack again. “I shall take the chai latte with ginger and cinnamon, with a cinnamon bun to the side, please.”  
Jack nodded, pouting whilst he made Al’s order. He felt like he had both won and lost; lost the day’s chance at flirting, but at least he had gained one more piece of information for his Esterson jigsaw puzzle. 

Day 28  
“There he is,” Jack said, practically pushing his little sister, Valentina, into the floor when he poked her to point her attention towards the door, where his eye-candy, Al Esterson, walked in.  
“Easy there, Jack,” his sister hushed on him, rubbing her shoulder as her eyes fell on the blonde man. “Oh my, he certainly is a catch, is he not?”  
“That’s what I’ve been tellin’ ya,” he said, leaning in over the counter with a big smile. He had only told his sister of this hunk a couple of days ago, but Valentina had already been determined to see the guy, who had captured her brother’s heart with such a force. It was Sunday anyway, so it was alright for her to take the morning shift, though she rarely took them due to her being so sleepy in the morning. Nonetheless, Jack appreciated the extra help at the counter, since two tourists came right in after Al, and those two he let his sister take care of, whilst he continued his unsubtle hints.  
“Goodmornin’, Al, what can I do for ya today, handsome?” Jack said with a wink, trying to be a little bit more aggressive towards Al, hoping this might give him the clear idea, but Al just laughed kindly. Jack could have sworn he had seen a blush, but then again, it might just his eyes playing him a trick, because this man was certainly playing with him.  
“I would like a cup of tea of forest berries and a cream cake, please,” he said politely, and Jack nodded, moving over to take care of Al’s order. In the middle of picking out a cream cake for him, he noticed that they haven’t been layered with cream yet and he suddenly got an idea.  
Quickly running into the backroom, he grabbed a can of whipped cream to then write his number in whipped cream on the biggest cream cake they had. He then sprinkled it with cocoa powder and handed Al the plate with the cake and the cup of tea. “Here you go, handsome.”  
He bit into his lip with anticipation, holding his breath as he saw Al notice the writing on the cream cake. Finally! He thought, only to then have his hopes crushed, when Al looked rather amused, looking over at Jack with a polite grin.  
“It was a very sweet try, Jack, but my birthday is first in December. You have gotten the dates completely mixed,” he laughed, taking his card out to pay for the meal. “But thank you anyway. You really are making me feel welcome here.”  
Jack smiled back, feeling his heart aching over his failed attempt. A kind hand padded him on the shoulder, and when he looked over, he saw his sister give him a pitiful smile.  
“That was pretty desperate, Jack,” she said and leaned against the counter. “I have never seen you like this before.”  
Jack sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, where after he took a longing glance at the figure at the end of the room. “I know, I am being desperate, but… I am not ready to give up just yet.”  
“Why do you not just talk to him? Ask him out? Like you would with a girl?”  
“Because…” Jack pursed his lips together, thinking he was stupid for not taking his sisters advice, but had Al Esterson been one of the girls, which Jack had dated in the past, then they would have been a thing for a couple of weeks and then broken up. On the other hand, then Jack had already tried to catch Al’s attention for almost a month now; the play between them had simply been going on for too long, and the worst part of it all was that Jack didn’t even know if Al caught on to any of the hints, which Jack had been throwing at him.  
“Alright, you’re right,” Jack sighed, admitting he might need to be direct now.  
“I usually am,” Valentina boasted, padding her brother’s back to get him back to work.

Day 31  
Though Jack had said that he would confront Al about his attraction to him, then he still continued with the pointless flirting for a few days more, until he had finally come up with a plan on how to confess to Al. He would be cocky, confident and be simple, so he would just invite him for dinner at local restaurant or pub. It wouldn’t be too difficult and Jack reminded himself that he had done this countless of times before.  
However, thinking that, he still tapped his fingers nervously against the counter and jumped everything the door opened, only to relax, when it wasn’t Al.  
“Jack, are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy,” Ginger laughed and she passed him with dirty plates.  
“I’m fine,” Jack answered dismissively, though he felt on high alert. However, the more time that passed, the more relaxed Jack became about standing by the counter and instead he started to feel worried, when it was almost noon and Al hadn’t showed himself. It was strange, because he always came around the same time in the morning and Jack had practically memorized the moment, where Al would step in, so he could stand ready by the counter for the daily flirt.  
When it was finally 1 o’clock, then Jack knew something was wrong; something had happened to Al. He did not know why, but this sense of worry and anxiety for the blonde’s safety made him act irrationally and he hurried to grab a phone book to search for Al’s address.  
Al had during their first encounter said that he lived nearby and there could only be so many Al Esterson’s in the area, so Jack found him rather quickly. However, instead of calling him, Jack’s mind was only centered on finding the address, so that he could run up and see if Al was alive or what had happened. He did not think, he only acted on impulse and emotion.  
“Ginger, I’m leaving early, can ya take over from here? I promise to make it up to ya later,” Jack said, as he grabbed some black coffee and a cream puff for Al.  
“Sure thing, but why-“ Ginger started, but Jack was out of the door, before she could even ask what the hurry was about.

*  
Though Jack had practically sprinted through the streets towards the place where Al should live, then when he finally reached the apartment building and found himself standing in front of Al Esterson’s front door, he could not help but feel all the doubt and nervousness stop him from knocking. It was first, when he was standing on Al’s doormat, where it with big, black letters spelled ‘Welcome’ that he started to shiver and question his decision.  
He should have called first, or he should just have called and not come at all. This is so fucking stupid, I barely even know the guy, Jack thought, cursing himself for being so impulsive. For all he knew, Al could have someone over or perhaps he had just gotten tired of coffees from the Popped Cherry. Lord knows Jack must be the most persistent barista Al had ever met then.  
Perhaps he would come back tomorrow, but Jack knew that if he didn’t, then he would blame himself forever for letting this chance slip by. He had spent an entire month flirting with Al, trying to get his attention and now it would be the defining moment. If Al really had gotten tired of coming to the Popped Cherry, of coming to see Jack, then that was it and Jack wouldn’t bother him anymore. He would at least crack this Esterson-code, before disappearing from Al’s life forever.  
With his heart beating in his throat, Jack raised his hand to knock on the door and barely even a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Al Esterson standing in front of him, only wearing a dark red bathrobe and with his blond locks, falling wet and heavy around the older man’s face. He truly looked angelic with the sunlight in his back and Jack completely forgot his lines. They just ended up staring at each other, both silent in shock and surprise.  
“Jack? What are you doing here?” Al finally spoke up as the first one, and Jack noticed the hoarse voice and how Al seemed a bit dark under his eyes, which only made him seem slightly older. He did not seem angry or hostile, but more confused and lightly surprised, whilst still keeping the polite and calm tone in his voice.  
“Al, are ya sick?” Jack suddenly said, as he noticed the red eyes and nose, which made Al seem paler.  
The question seemed to surprise Al, but he still nodded to Jack’s question, moving a hand up to brush his wet locks off his shoulders. He had probably just taken a bath. “I was out drinking with some colleagues from work and ended up coming home late. It is not something I normally do, and when I woke up, I felt rather ill, so I had to take the day off.”  
It was unnecessary for Al to explain so much. A simple yes would have sufficed, but Jack was happy that he told him all this. He stood and admired every word, Al said; his polite and formal way of speaking, his hoarse voice and the way he rolled his r’s like a purring cat.  
“Sorry, that was unnecessary for you to hear all that,” Al said, laughing weakly as if he had read Jack’s thoughts, and Jack quickly stepped forward to speak for himself.  
“No, no, it’s alright. I’m glad ya told me, I was worried.”  
“Worried?” Al said, tilting his head in a way that made Jack blush, realizing what he had just spluttered out.  
“Ah, well… Yes, y-you didn’t come to the café today, so I thought something had… happened,” he said, scratched his neck a bit, bowing down as he looked up at Al with a shy look, scared of how Al would take this. However, to his own surprise, Al’s eyes got an appreciative sparkle to them, as a blush rose to Al’s cheeks. He coughed softly, moving a bit back to open the door wider for Jack.  
“Please, come in, Jack. I have to get dressed, so just make yourself at home,” he said, closing the door as soon as Jack walked in, where after he disappeared through one of the doors, presumably to his bedroom.  
Jack took the liberty of walking further into Al’s apartment, taking a quick look at the interior and design. Al had a pretty big apartment; a giant living room with two doors to the side and a door, which lead into a kitchen. The interior was simple, but the furniture looked expensive and rather stylish, and it was first when Jack sat himself in the beige-colored couch that he realized that he was in the very apartment of his crush. He blushed, looking feverishly around for any signs of other people living here; a fiancé, a roommate or a kid. Jack was sharing an apartment with his sister, but with such an old and handsome man as Al, he must be having someone in his daily life. The only photos he noticed on the cupboard were older photos of a happy couple, probably his parents, and a younger male with chestnut-brown hair and a gap between his teeth, probably a younger brother.  
A few moments later, Al stepped out of the bedroom, and Jack felt blessed to be see Al in such a casual outfit; a large dark red sweater over a pair of loose, blank pants with some fuzzy slippers on his feet. He didn’t look like man for a one night stand, but a man to get married with; which for some reason comforted Jack more than anything.  
“Sorry it took so long. Do you want anything to drink?” he asked politely, stepping all the way over to Jack, who shook his head with an embarrassed grin.  
“Actually, I bought something for you,” Jack answered, pulling out the coffee cup and the bag with the cream puff. By the sight of those two items, Al spluttered into a deep, warm laughter, which sent shivers down Jack’s spine.  
“I must truly have turned into a coffee-addict if my local coffee-shop brings them straight to my door,” he laughed, moving over to sit in the matching chair to the couch. “I do appreciate the concern, Jack, but there was really no need. A bit of bedrest, and I will come by tomorrow.”  
Jack nodded, clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, when he felt his heart started to race faster, since his body knew why he was collecting strength for what he was going to say next. “Actually, there was another reason why I came here today,” he started and when it seemed he had caught Al’s attention, for once, then he continued. “I wanted to know, if you had noticed the… hints I have been sending you.”  
“Hints?” Al asked, sounding slightly confused and Jack felt his heart break, regretting for even asking. He didn’t know what was worse; that Al had been oblivious all along or that he had used an entire month, trying to appeal and attract Al, only to have it all fail. He was just about to explain it to Al, as best as he could with his heart beating so weakly, when Al suddenly started to chuckle, his cheeks flustered in a shy, red color.  
“Oh, you mean all those flirtatious smiles, which you have been sending me? Or all those times you have written your name on various items to catch my interest?”  
Jack widened his eyes, his jaw dropping at Al’s comment, as he could not believe, what he had just heard. “Wait, you knew I was flirting with ya?”  
Al nodded, still holding on to his shy smile, which both made him look more cute, but at the same time did not fit this taller and older fellow. “I noticed your attraction towards me when we had our first encounter.”  
“So ya just played hard to get?” Jack asked, not knowing if he should cry or laugh of joy to hear that all his tricks and trials and errors hadn’t been for nothing. Damn, he must think I was fucking stupid, Jack thought, cursing himself with a forced smile, which became real, when he saw Al laugh nervously.  
“Actually, it was more like I did not know how to respond. You see, you are not the first one to be attracted towards me-“  
“With that face, how could I be the first,” Jack quickly dropped a flirtatious comment in, feeling a lot more inclined to do it now that he knew Al knew of his feelings.  
He noted the small pink shade in Al’s cheeks, as he coughed nervously. “However, that does sometimes end me up with some unwelcomed attention and I have gotten rather skeptical with peoples affections towards me.”  
Jack nodded, as he kind of understood what Al was getting at. Patrick, the other male worker at the Popped Cherry, was gay, and he often said that he missed some romance or some casual intimacy, which didn’t end up in hot and steamy sex.  
“The sex is amazing, but I would rather be a lesbian, because guys really only think about the body”, Patrick had told him a couple of weeks ago.  
Thinking that it was what Al was talking about, Jack leaned forward, catching his crushes’ gaze. “Look, ya body and face are pretty, but I really just want to get to know you.”  
He was apparently saying all the right things, because Al ended up even more flustered, making Jack grin happily, since it made Al look ten times cuter. “I had ignored your affections, because I wanted to see how far and how long you would keep going. The fact that you appeared at my doorstep was something I had never expected.”  
“I like to surprise people,” Jack said with a casual shrug. “And just so you know, even if you hadn’t gotten sick and come today, I would still have kept going with all the flirting. I had actually wanted to confront you today.”  
“Confront me about what?” Al said, leaning forward and this time it was he, who had a flirtatious smile playing on his lips. Jack couldn’t help, but feel proud over the fact that he had intrigued him.  
“That I like you, that I have been trying to get you to notice that I like you for the past month and that I would very much like to spend some more time with you, and not just five minutes per day.”  
Al looked away, clearly flustered and Jack breathed in, hoping he had not fucked up somewhere. But then Al suddenly gave that rough, deep chuckle, making Jack calm his nerves, and the taller male stood up from his chair to go over and sit beside Jack. There he placed a hand upon Jack’s knee and he felt the warmth of Al’s palm heat through jeans. “I would very much like that, Jack.”  
Jack blushed at the touch of Al’s hand, having him so close, with no counter to separate him, made his heart beat faster and his palms grow sweaty. Having the guy he had tried to catch all month, suddenly sitting so close to him, only a breath away, made it hard for him to hold back. Luckily, he didn’t have to, because Al went in a second later and pressed his lips against Jack’s.  
They are soft, fine and fair, his kissing light and polite, just like Jack would have expected, as if Al asked for permission before doing anything else. When Jack did not move back, then Al kissed him a bit harder, giving it a rough edge and he ended the kiss by scraping his teeth against Jack’s bottom lip.  
“That was the first time I have ever been kissed by a man,” Jack said, biting lightly into his lower lip. Normally it was he, who took the first move, but that was also with the ladies. His cheeks were warm and Al gave him a sneaky smirk, when he leaned close in again.  
“I hope you are not disappointed then,” he whispered against Jack’s lips, as they curved up in a soft smile.  
“It is everything I had hoped for,” Jack answered, before locking his lips with Al’s again. 

*

Jack was about finished with setting up the plates and cutlery in his kitchen, when it knocked on the door. He quickly took off the red apron around his waist and threw it on the counter, where after he hurried towards the main door to open it for his date, Al Esterson.  
After his confession to Al, then his now boyfriend’s visits to the Popped Cherry had been longer and way more intimate, since Jack was not putting a lid on him eye-fucking Al. Al certainly seemed to enjoy the extra attention, which he received from Jack. Or perhaps it was just Jack that noticed the fact that Al enjoyed it, now that he knew Al had caught on to these flirtations.  
A few days after Jack’s silly confession, Jack had suggested to Al that they met up at his place for dinner. The girls at the Popped Cherry had always told each other that a home cooked meal was the entrance to a man’s heart, but Jack mainly just wanted the long-awaited date with his crush.  
As he stood in front of main door, he quickly fixed his white shirt under the charcoal vest and dark grey pants, before he opened the door to greet his boyfriend.  
Jack could not help but ogle his lover, as soon as he opened the door and he had to hold himself back to not jump into Al’s arms. His lover was just so damn gorgeous, wearing a red turtleneck over some tight fitted, black jeans. He felt like a dog for wanting to see Al’s butt in those pants and he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. They had only been together for a week at most, but they had practically liked each other the moment their eyes met.  
“Welcome to my humble abode, Al,” Jack said, smirking confidently as he stepped aside for Al to come in. Humble was just about the word to use, though Jack also preferred casual; it was a three-room apartment with a mess of an interior, since he and his sister had different tastes. She would fill up the windows with herbs and plants, whilst Jack would fill up the place with blankets and pillows and he had even put up a hammock against the wall of the living room. It wasn’t like at Al’s place, where everything was so stylish, elegant and expensive – most of the Sandiego family’s furniture had been bought in Ikea or at garage sales.  
“Ya look smashing,” Jack added, trying to keep his lover’s attention away from the living room.  
“Thank you, you look very lovely too,” Al said politely, and took off his shoes to step in. “Your place has a very rustic atmosphere.”  
“That’s one way of putting it,” Jack answered with a shrug, only to be met by Al’s kind gaze and soft smile that could melt an ice-cream instantly.  
“I like it. It feels very homely here,” he said and Jack’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Well, you know, mi casa tu casa,” Jack said with a small, nervous laughter. He had not thought he would be so nervous about having Al over. He have had plenty of his girlfriends over, but it was different with Al; he made him feel like he really needed to step up his game and prove himself.  
They moved into the small kitchen, where Val had made the most use of the windows by placing potted herbs and hanging up garlic and dried leaves. A small table for two was standing up against the wall and Al placed his fine ass on the chair, whilst Jack poured the water from the spaghetti, which had been about finished, when Al knocked.  
“I hope ya don’t mind coming over here. I know we could have gone to a restaurant, but I thought a home cooked meal might be a bit more…”  
“Intimate?” Al asked, finishing Jack’s sentence and making his blush slightly, since that was exactly what he had wanted to say. “I really do not mind this, Jack. If anything I prefer to stay home to a home cooked meal. Especially if that means you will be the one serving me.”  
Jack could have dropped the spaghetti all over his feet, if it wasn’t for his strong grip. Al really was teasing him, especially since Jack wanted to serve Al in more ways than one, but he couldn’t make himself say that.  
“I am not the best cook though. I can make a mean coffee at the café, but other than pasta and lasagna, then I’m pretty shit- I mean, I’m pretty bad at cooking,” Jack said with a nervous smile, receiving a kind look from Al.  
“Jack, I do not mind you cursing. Trust me, at my workplace you would be considered a child with that mouth,” Al said, whilst Jack poured the spaghetti over on their plates, where after he went for the tomato sauce to pour over.  
You won’t consider that when I work my mouth on you, Jack thought, pouting within his mind. “What is it even ya work as, Al?”  
“I am what you would call an insurance-man within my company,” Al explained with a small smile and red cheeks, as if the title embarrassed him. “If anything goes wrong and something needs to be replaced and someone runs off with an extra paycheck, then I am suppose to get it fixed.”  
“That sounds a bit shady,” Jack laughed, as he put the pot with tomato sauce back to sit down by the table with Al.  
“I know, that is why I want to quit my job soon and study medicine.”  
“You want to work in a hospital?” Jack asked, feeling like he got to admire Al even more from hearing that.  
“I want to be a doctor,” Al answered with a small, almost sad smile. “I was actually starting to study it some years back, but money ran low, so I had to give up my studies and work instead.”  
Jack pressed his lips together, feeling pity for his boyfriend to have ended in such a situation, where he had to give up pursuing his dreams. When Jack looked at Al’s place now, it was hard to believe Al had ever had problems with the economy.  
He reached a hand forward and caressed Al’s gently. “I’m sure it’ll all work out for ya. Becoming a doctor is a pretty big thing, but I have a feeling ya will make it work.” The smile he received from Al was so pure and warm that it made Jack reconsider going to church, because his boyfriend was simply too pure and holy to exists.  
When they had finished eating the spaghetti, then Jack made them some cocktails, where after they sat in the living room and nibbled at them. A white Russian for Al and a Sex on the beach for Jack. Jack had wanted to make coffee, but even he got a bit tired of cappuccinos and latte’s now and again.  
“I presume you do not live alone,” Al noted, and Jack followed his gaze to fall upon a black bra, which was hanging from the hammock.  
Jack blushed slightly, not wanting for Al to get the wrong idea, so he quickly stood up to remove the bra from the hammock and throw it into the bathroom. “My sister,” he said with a small shrug and an apologetic smile. “She’s a bit of a slob, but she gets it from me.”  
“What does she do?” Al asked, whilst he quietly sipped at his drink. Jack must have made it pretty well, since his boyfriend had not complained yet, or else Al was just being polite, which could also be an option.  
“She studies psychology at the university,” Jack said with a proud smile. His sister got somewhere he could never have gotten, and he couldn’t have been prouder of her for doing that.  
Al noticed the proud smile and he couldn’t help but chuckle warmly. “I can see you are close. Where is she now?” he asked kindly.  
“I chased her out of the house, so she’s probably at the local library studying. I wanted to have some alone with ya and she can get a bit… skeptical of the people I bring home.”  
“That is a shame, I want to meet her now,” Al chuckled deeply, his laughter deep and warm like an underwater volcano.  
“Well, she also works at the Popped Cherry, so I can introduce ya to her. She has already seen you though.”  
“Oh no, I hope I did not disappoint her.”  
Jack downed his cocktail and placed it to the side, where after he leaned in towards Al, his lover’s presence was intense and sharp like a good shot of vodka. “Ya could never disappoint.”  
Al’s mesmerizing eyes met Jack’s sky blue, such a lovely contrast to make a spiritual purple, and that’s exactly what he felt like, when he was with Al; spiritual and divine in the presence of his lovely man.  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Al’s, feeling them soft and gently against his own and he was careful and slow, as if to ask Al for permission to continue. He didn’t even have to, because when Al leaned away it was only to place down the empty glass, where after it was his turn to lean over Jack. However, Al was a lot taller than Jack was, so Jack instantly got overwhelmed and pushed down into the couch, where Al placed himself on top of him.  
He pressed himself down against the soft pillows, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, as Al leaned down, trapping him and kissing him on the mouth.  
The moment was so intimate, so warm and beyond Jack’s control and he wished he could keep like this forever; closing the gap between their bodies and kissing him till Jack’s cheeks became red and his lips swollen.  
He was only a human though, and feeling his lover so close to him made his body react by pressing himself against Al, kissing him more roughly and moving the hands down to place them upon Al’s hips. When Al did not move away, he even allowed himself to lick Al’s lower lip, immediately feeling his boyfriend’s lips part to allow Jack entrance into the much-desired cave. He was gentle and careful at the start, but when Al still did not seem to move away, but seemed to enjoy Jack’s seductions even more and more, then he slowly became rougher with Al and soon their tongues were rubbing against each other, as he let his hands run in under Al’s sweater. His skin was burning hot and warm and Jack could just hide himself under Al’s comfortable sweater forever.  
He let his hands slide a bit further up, feeling Al’s abs and his strong, smooth skin and the desire to see his boyfriend topless made him all dizzy. He leaned his head upwards to Al’s ear, giving it a teasing nibble. “Should we take this into the bedroom?” he asked in his most seductive, husky tone, but felt Al flinch against his hands and hesitate and it was that moment of hesitation, which was the most defining for Jack.  
Having dated a few girls, he knew when it was time to stop and he immediately pulled his hands out from under Al’s sweater, knowing his boyfriend was not ready for the next step.  
“S-sorry,” he breathed out, placing them on Al’s strong arms to help him off Jack. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“You did not,” Al answered quickly to Jack’s own surprise, and he sat up beside Al, looking into his lover’s reddish eyes, when Al turned his head and he saw so no anger or disappointment, but just shyness and nervousness. “Sorry, I have just… never done this before.”  
“With a guy?” Jack asked, giving a small, sly smirk as he shrugged. “Well, me neither.” He placed a friendly hand on Al’s leg and felt how his boyfriend trembled under his touch.  
“N-no, not at all.” He heard Al say and he lifted his eyes up to Al again, first confused with what Al meant, but then he suddenly understood.  
“Wait, when you say not at all, ya mean…” he started, still staring surprised at Al until his boyfriend nodded. “Woah, I didn’t think anybody could be a forty-year old virgin anymore.”  
He instantly regretted saying that aloud, since he realized how insensitive it sounded. It was just that the environment Jack worked in, everyone constantly gave advice on dating and sex, and Jack himself had lost his virginity, when he was sixteen, so the fact that his much older boyfriend still kept his made Jack quite confused. Especially since his boyfriend was such a hunk of meat.  
“Sorry, but… is it a religious thing or are you just saving yourself for marriage?” he asked, wanting to understand what Al was getting at. He wouldn’t push Al into sex. It was one of the last things he would ever do, but he merely wished to understand his boyfriend.  
“I have just been saving myself for the right one,” Al said, a bit shyly and suddenly he seemed so much more innocent and pure, making Jack feel like a real douchebag for going in under his shirt like that. “You see, I am a bit old-fashioned, and I have met a few people, who were very… vocal about their desire for me. It just felt so… materialistic and impersonal. I felt like an object in their presence, a conquest or an achievement, so I have been very picky with who I was with. However, I do want this with you.”  
“W-with me?” Jack repeated, suddenly feeling all warm, dizzy and shy. Al suddenly had the upper hand and he was way more seductive like this, then when he had actually allowed Jack to French kiss him. “I’m not sure I deserve the honor-“  
“Yes, you do,” Al whispered in that hoarse way, which could make Jack drop his pants immediately, but instead it was his turn to hesitate and shiver, whilst his boyfriend moved in closer to him. His presence was like a fiery volcano, warm and dangerous.  
“W-why me?” Jack asked, turning his head just as Al leaned in so only a whispers length parted their lips.  
“Because you stopped,” Al breathed against Jack’s lips, making Jack lick them to soften them up again. “Most people would have continued and I would have to use brute force to get them away. That was easy enough, but I stopped trusting people after that. But I trust you, because you noticed,” he said, where after he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jack’s. Jack could not help but moan against Al’s lips, which he immediately regretted and pressed his hands over his mouth, when Al pulled back with a sly smile, clearly satisfied with Jack’s reaction, that sadist.  
“So yes, I do want to take this to the bedroom,” he said, a devilish glimmer in his eye. “Please, lead the way.”  
Jack never planned sex. It just happened and the body knew what it wanted and what felt best. However, now, as he walked towards his bedroom with Al, he could not help but plan several position and actions, which he knew would be comfortable and easy on Al. He had never been so careful with anybody, but Al was old, a virgin and honestly the best person he had ever laid his eyes upon, so he wanted to do this right.  
“You are the first man I ever do this with, so I apologize in advance if I am clumsy,” Jack said as he opened the door to his room, revealing it in a slight messy state and he cursed himself for forgetting to clean up in here.  
He hadn’t seen Al’s room either, but he imagined it was stylish, organized and clean, unlike his where the bed had been bought at a garage sale, days-old clothing littered a single office chair and empty bottles and cocktail glasses lined the window along with the dying plants, which Val did not have space for in her own room. For a second he thought of just making out in his sister’s room, but then he remembered that she got her messy ordeals from her big brother.  
At least Al did not seem to mind, or else he was just being his polite self and ignoring the obvious mess. Or perhaps the reason laid in him not moving his eyes from Jack, who gently lead them towards the bed.  
He pushed Al down on the bed with hands trembling from both nervousness and excitement, where after he sat himself with one leg on either side of Al to push Al’s entire body down on the messy bed, which probably would only get a lot messier.  
His hands were in Al’s blond hair, his tongue smacked against his boyfriend’s and his body rocking in the same tune as the wonderful man under him. This was the moment he had dreamt about, and he hoped Al wouldn’t notice the nervous tremble of Jack’s hands, as he went in under Al’s sweater to rip it off his lover’s body.  
He had to admit he was honestly star-struck at the view of Al’s chest. It was so fine and muscular and Jack was practically swooning at the sight of such a handsome man lying underneath him.  
Though Jack was nervous, then the body knew what it wanted and he went carefully in; pulling and nibbling on Al’s nipples, running his hands down the muscular, lined arms and biting softly into his lover’s thick neck till me made small, purplish bruises. Al moaned and trembled for every one of Jack’s actions, which told Jack he was doing something good and he continued these small teases and preparations, until he felt Al get overly excited under him. He felt a pressure in his own pants, which hurt him to the point where he had to take his pants off, whilst Al took his own off.  
“Do you have any lube?” Al asked, a husky whisper, stuttering slightly as a sign for nervousness. Jack was surprised that his virgin-boyfriend even knew what lube was, but then again everyone probably knew what lube was and Jack wasn’t one to make those judgements. He’d heard about it when Patrick at the Popped Cherry had complained about a one-night stand not using any, so it ended up hurting like hell.  
He didn’t want to hurt his lover, but he had to sadly shake his head at Al’s question as he did not keep those things around.  
“Well, soap will also do, though it will sting a little more,” Al explained to Jack, who bit lightly into his swollen lip.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jack said, this only adding to his nerves around taking Al’s virginity.  
“Jack, I am twice as big as you. If anything, I should be the one who worries about you,” Al answered kindly, stroking Jack’s cheek with the back of his hand and leaving a warm, loving trail on the side of his cheek. Jack sighed softly, gaining the motivation to continue so he went into his bathroom to return to his bedside with a bottle of perfume-free soap.  
The picture of Al lying in his bed, only in a couple of dark red boxers with his golden hair spread out around him like fan and with the look of anticipation and excitement coloring his red cheeks made Jack just as excited and he immediately jumped on Al.  
They were tumbling around on the bed like two lovesick animals in heat; hands running over their naked bodies, tongues twisted around one another and breathless whispers of desire and pleasure from the very bottom of their throats.  
Jack undressed both himself and Al from their boxes, but he had to stop himself and hesitate, when he gazed upon Al’s size. Al certainly was twice as big as Jack, in all of the areas and he only hoped Al wasn’t disappointed with what he saw on Jack.  
However, Al suddenly seemed more shy than disappointed, and instead he tried to look in any other direction than at their erections. A clear sign of their want for each other.  
“Are ya sure you want this… want me?” Jack asked, wanting to know if Al was hesitating just a bit, because as soon as he started it would be hard to hold back. With Al lying naked in front of him like this, all shy, pure, but muscular and all for his taking – delicious and massive like an eat-everything-you-can-buffet. Jack had to hold himself back in order to not jump right on his boyfriend.  
Al nodded, this time not hesitating for a moment and that was the greatest sign, he could give Jack.  
Jack carefully turned his lover around by the hips, so Al ended up on all four – ass in the air and head almost suffocating in the soft pillows. He applied the soap upon his penis, smearing it in a thick layer to not hurt his lover. He then massaged his lover’s hips, hearing the soft moans from the back of his lover’s throat, whilst he moved his penis up to Al’s ass. He started slow, barely pressing the tip in, but the sudden tremble he felt of pleasure was unbelievable.  
“D-does it hurt?” Jack asked worryingly, whilst he started to slowly press his dick further in, feeling Al close around him.  
“N-no, p-please, deeper,” he heard Al whisper in a shaking voice, and a sudden fire fueled Jack to do as Al’s asked and go further in. The next couple of moments were pure magic; their bodies were combined in both pain and pleasure. Jack knew this probably hurt for Al, so he was being as gentle as possible, but it got hard to hold back and Al constantly told him to go deeper or faster, so in the end he presumed Al did not mind the minor pains. Instead, he just started thrusting violently into his boyfriend’s asshole, which practically swallowed his dick.  
He felt like a wild animal, humping and thrusting Al from behind, as he held around his boyfriends hips, holding him in place. His hands found Al’s penis and he started to jerk him off, whilst his hips slammed against Al’s ass, making a wet, slapping-sound. The bed was creaking under them and Al’s moans into the pillows got louder and more breathtaking for every thrust.  
“J-Jack, I-ah, I am going t-“ he started, but Jack interrupted him by quickly pulled out and grapping him by the hips to turn him around.  
“Please, turn around, I want to see your face as you cum,” Jack whispered against Al’s lower spine, giving it a teasing nibble. Al followed his orders immediately, practically rolling over on his back and spreading his ass cheeks apart. His face was burning red from frustration and embarrassment and Jack licked his lips at the sight.  
“J-just hurry,” Al said, clearly seeing Jack’s smirk and lip-licking, and Jack did as told. He placed himself between Al’s legs and pushed his erection into Al’s hole once again. It was a bit harder going it like this, because Al was so big, but seeing Al’s expression was all the work worth it.  
He started to continue jerking Al off and Al didn’t even last half a minute like this, before he came all over Jack’s hands. Jack was about to pull out, but he felt Al weakly squeezing his erection with his cheeks.  
“N-no, stay, until you are finished,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.  
“T-that won’t be long,” Jack breathed out and only three more thrusts between Al’s squeezed buttocks were enough to make him cum inside of Al.  
He fell on top of his lover, exhausted beyond belief and sore in his dick from all the thrusting. Al wrapped his arms around Jack’s smaller body and grabbed the quilt, which had been pushed to the side due to all the movements on the bed, and dragged it over their bodies. Jack nuzzled his face against the crook of Al’s neck and kissed his lover’s neck lovingly.  
“Was it good?” he breathed out, and he felt Al squeeze him tighter between his muscular arms.  
“That was amazing. More than I could ever have hoped,” he said into Jack’s white hair and Jack felt Al’s dry lips upon his forehead. His lover sounded hoarse from all the moaning.  
“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint,” Jack chuckled weakly. “Since I took your virginity, does this mean we have to get married now?”  
“Oh shush.” Al’s deep chuckle moved his entire chest and Jack could not help but laugh at the feeling. “Give it a few more times and I might buy you a ring.”  
“A few more times?” Jack asked sneakily, placing a deep kiss upon Al’s neck. “So next round in a moment?”  
“Give me a moment to rest,” Al chuckled and pinched Jack’s nose playfully. “This was my first time after all.”  
“And I am glad you shared it with me,” Jack replied and Al grabbed around Jack’s hand and lead it up to his mouth to kiss, such a gentle-man gesture. Though he had only met Al a little over a month and a half ago, he got the strange feeling he would be seeing Al for a long, long time and he did not mind that one bit.  
Even though they had agreed a second round was in order, both of them ended up being so exhausted that they feel asleep in each other’s arms, naked and cradled together with their lips only a breath away from one another. 

 

\---- the end -----

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story for my girlfriend a while back and I just kinda felt like posting it online, so here it is ^w^
> 
> The characters used are all our own, like Al Esterson is her Original Character, and Jack Sandiego is mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the story suits you and comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
